Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by Boltor chan1
Summary: *Chapter 8 up!* Rated for safety. Hogsmeade...doesn't Joey notice anything?
1. The Magical Birthday

A/N: It's a new year! Joey's back, and so is Harry! Now, this should be some fun. ;) Harry gets a b-day party 'n everything! Joey gets an important role in the books, btw. Just so you didn't know.  
  
Disclaimer: HP5, Chpt. 5. I wish I did tho.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Chapter 1-The Magical Birthday  
  
Harry Potter, a short and skinny 16th year old, was lying on his bed with his lamp on. He was waiting for his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, to deliver owls for him to wish him Happy Birthday. He knew that he was going to see them for his birthday 'get together', but he couldn't wait. Joey had already been over to say Happy Birthday with him, and they went out to buy ice-cream from the local corner store. Dudley was horribly afraid everytime she came over; he thought she was going to curse him with a spell. Joey insisted on paying, but it was Harry that won that fight.  
"Harry! C'mon, lemme pay for the ice-creams!" Joey insisted.  
"Joey, the Dursleys have finally given me muggle pocket money! They haven't done that in over sixteen years! C'mon, just let me buy 'em!" Harry strongly disagreed. Even though it was going to be his birthday tomorrow, he wanted to take advantage of the fact that he had muggle money-pocket money.  
"Excuse me, are you going to buy those or what?" said the cashier. "If so, I'm still waiting for five pounds and..."  
"Here. Keep the change!" Harry slammed the money on the counter and he and Joey took off.  
"You wouldn't just let me pay for it, would you? It's your birthday; you shouldn't be spending it all on me and you!" Joey scolded as they were walking back to Privet Drive. They told Joey's parents that they were going to the park, and the Dursleys didn't care about what Harry did, just as long as he got out of the way. Mr. Dursley was getting accustomed to his new boss; he was in such a good these days that he even remembered Harry's birthday and allowed to have a small party with his Hogwarts friends, but he didn't allow mention of his abnormal-ness. When Aunt Marge came to visit, Harry was immediately sent over to the Wei's, where they worshipped him and didn't treat him like dirt. Joey and he went out most often and met Dudley along the way, where he and his gang would usually try to tease them.  
They didn't feel like going to the mall today: it was too hot and sunny to spend all day inside an air-conditioned building. They instead got together and spent the day counting the total of muggle money Harry had gotten over the summer, then bought cones. They parted ways when they saw Privet Drive in view.  
Harry looked out the window, and gave up trying to look for Pigwidgeon, the small owl Ron had gotten during the end of third year. He went to his bed and turned off his light, when a little small grey bludger hit him smack in the face.  
"Ow...hey, Pig!" Harry tried franctically to try and catch the small grey bird; it had hit him right in the middle of his face, where his nose had been. It was clicking and hooting very loudly, and Harry was concentrating on two things at once: whether the Dursley were awake and trying to get Pig in his hand. A few minutes later, he managed to catch it without the Dursleys waking up. He had placed it in Hedwig's cage, where it got overexcited and nipped Hedwig in the wing, which got her really angry. Harry was too busy reading the letter Ron and Hermione had sent him.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday, Hermione's here as well. We'll both be there by 1:00, with Dad's new contraption. We'll be arriving by front door, hope to see you and Joey!  
  
Ron (and Hermione)  
  
Harry read the note with glee, then sent the little grey owl back to the Burrow, which made Hedwig happy again. Harry took off his glasses, closed the cage that contained Hedwig, and went to sleep, excited that he was going to have a real birthday-at last.  
~::|::~  
Harry woke up early that morning, and to Harry's surprise, found that the Dursleys had actually given him a card, and a ten pence piece. He knew it was going to be a joyous day.  
He ate breakfast, and wondered why time went so slowly when there was nothing to do. Joey arrived at lunchtime, with a very big parcel wrapped in paper that blinked "Happy Birthday!" Joey paid him back for the cones that he bought yesturday, and waited for Ron and Hermione to arrive.  
When they did arrive, however, Mr. Dursley found a very big surprise-Ron and Hermione had come by a big flying bus.  
"POTTER! COME DOWN AT ONCE!" shouted Uncle Vernon, which made Joey jump at least twenty feet. Harry rushed down the stairs.   
"Your little friends have arrived. And look what they brought with them." Mr. Dursley pointed at the big yellow school bus that was hovering over the door. "Now, might I say, is this?" Harry saw Ron and Hermione giggling (giggling? for a boy? now datz queer...), and Mr. Wei coming out of the house and yelling "WEASLEY!" to a surprised looking Mr. Weasley, who, in fact, was driving the bus.   
"Sir, please, it's just a flying school bus. Mr. Weasley ma-"Harry made a gesture"turned it like that so it could get us here." Hermione explained.  
"Well, I shall go have a talk with this Mr. Weasley, won't I?" said Mr. Dursley in a very annoying way. Harry made signs so that Ron and Hermione would come upstairs with him while he had the chance. When they entered his room, Joey said hi to both of them, and waved.  
"What happened?" she asked almost immediately.  
"Your father had to deal with Mr. Weasley's flying (Harry was trying hard not to laugh) bus." said Harry.  
"You mean...your father...Ministry?" squeaked Ron. Now he knew what would happen to his father-another enquiry at work.  
"Yes, and he'll probably have a fit when he sees your father. He knows everything, that he does. Especially when he's the vice-Minister." explained Joey. "He was the Minister of Magic in Canada, mind you." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked surprised. Ron looked really surprised, because his father would surely get it this time.  
"Anyway, what do you want to do? There's really nothing to do here...I mean, it's the Dursleys house. Unless you want to go to the local mall, which has nothing in it either." said Harry. He had never really thought about what they actually were going to do today.   
"We should just stay here, or something like that." said Hermione. And that they did. They talked for a few hours, then got lunch and ate in Harry's room. Mrs. Dursley baked Harry a miniscule cake(Well, it was about the size of the DQ cakes that serve four people) and they ate it quickly, then opened presents. Joey had gotten him models of the Silver Arrow and the Firebolt brooms. Hermione got him a copy of 'Great Quidditch Tactics' from Diagon Alley, and Ron managed to save up for a replica of the Quaffle, Bludger, and Snitch together, which went with the Snitch and Broomstick model that Ron got him last year. Harry got so over-excited with the Silver Arrow and Firebolt models that he almost bumped Hedwig's cage onto the floor.   
"Harry, can I talk with you...outside?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, and went out into the hallway. Hermione and Joey both shrugged.  
"Ron, what is it?" Harry asked, frustrated.  
"What's is it? It's you, Harry, ever since last year, when she came! You're spending more time with her thnan you are with me. And I'm your best friend. What's gotten into you? It's not like you, Harry, and you know it." Ron argued. Harry knew he had to put up a fight with this one.  
"Ok, Ron, remember what I told you last year? About...well, you know." Harry whispered.  
"Yes, Harry, I do remember. About when-"  
"No, Ron, not that! That was on accident. When I didn't know that, well, you know."  
"I remember very well, Harry, and I don't know what you see in her! I mean, for all we know, she could be You-Know-Who's servant!"  
"She wouldn't, and she's not! Believe me! It's...her." Harry stared at the floor.  
"Well, what is it about her?"  
"Her hair..."  
"It was cut by Muggle barbers."  
"Those teeth..."  
"Muggle dentists."  
"Ron, I get it already. Now do you see? Ever since Dean died...all she..."  
"Harry, I get it. And I understand your situation.  
"It's not like you, Ron, I can never get the courage to tell her...you know."  
"And you don't have to, Harry, just be yourself. Maybe she will like you. Let's go back in." Ron winked at Harry, and then re-entered the room, only to see Joey and Hermione stuff big wads of cotton in their ears, using their wands as quills, so they could write messages to each other. They also singing incredibly loud and off-tune, so that they couldn't hear the conversation. Harry and Ron had to snap their fingers so that they would stop.  
"You done? So fast? Wow." Joey said sarcastically. Hermione and Joey giggled, and found that Harry's desk was littered with burnt pieces of parchment. They spent a few more hours talking, then Ron and Hermione had to head off. Joey left too, leaving Harry with three very good presents and a happy day. 


	2. The Owls of Hogwarts

A/N: Yes, like I said, she plays a BIG role. That she does. Now, well see what happens here ;) And I'm sorry if this chapter is short.  
  
Disclaimer : HP5, Chpt. 5. Wish I did.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2-The Owls of Hogwarts  
  
Joey and Harry raced up to the entrance of King's Cross Station. If they didn't hurry, they were sure to be late for the Hogwarts Express.  
"Harry! Hurry!" Joey shouted up ahead. "We'll be late! And we have no more time!" Harry was lagging behind greatly; he had so many things to pack.  
"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! And I know we'll be late!" Harry shouted from behind. They had both woken up late, since he spent the night at Joey's house, which made them incredibly late for the train. They approached the barrier that separated the Muggle world from the Wizarding world. But when they tried to get through, Joey crashed-and Harry crashed into Joey's baggage cart. The train attendant looked at them strangely.  
"Sorry. Lost control." Joey had muttered to him. She looked at the clock. The Hogwarts Express left exactly at 11:00 sharp.   
"Oh no, Harry, it just went!" she shouted to him and pointed at the clock. It read exactly 11:00.  
"Argh. We should've never stayed up so late and packed." Harry said furiously. It was true; they were packing and talking all the way until two o' clock in the morning.   
"Now what are we going to do?" Joey asked. She looked at Mercutio. "Harry! I've got it! Use Hedwig to mail Professor McGonagall!"  
"Why can't we use your owl?" Harry asked.  
"Because he's not used to long journeys; only from Privet Drive to Hogwarts. C'mon, Harry, we have to! Or else we're going to miss the first day of classes!" Joey shouted. Harry finally gave in after much reasoning and bargaining. They sat down at the waiting seats where tons of Muggles were sleeping and waiting for their train to arrive. Harry quickly jotted down a quick note to Professor McGonagall.  
  
To Professor McGonagall,  
  
I, Harry Potter, and Joey Wei, have both missed the Hogwarts Express train. We are most willing if you could get us there ASAP.   
  
Yours Truly,  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry folded up the letter and put it on Hedwig's leg. He quickly muttered, "Take it as fast as you can." and sent her off. They knew it was going to be a long day.  
~::|::~  
At 8:00 PM, Hedwig returned with another note attached to her leg. He didn't realize how fast Owl Post was, until he realized that Hedwig was willing to do anything for her owner.  
  
Harry Potter,  
  
A portkey shall arrive at 5:10 AM tomorrow morning at the King's Cross Station. I will be carrying it around with me. Please wait for me, wherever you may be.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
"Ok, what time is it now? Ah, 8:00. So, I suggest we take watches every two hours. So, you should start first, and it'll end up with you watching out for Professor McGonagall. Ok? Good." Harry explained. They spread out their baggages in front of them, so it looked like a wall protecting them.  
"We should stay close, just in case we lose ourselves in the process. Maybe we'll start now, ok?" Joey asked. Harry agreed. Since it was decided that Joey would start first, they both made themselves comfy, Joey in a white sweatshirt, Harry in his typical baggy jeans and shirt. Joey said good night to Harry, then slept.  
As this was happening, Harry decided he would read 'Great Quidditch Tactics' for the new season. He'd have to recruit new players, as all of the rest of them left the school last year. When he looked to see how Joey was doing, her head was on his shoulder, snoring lightly.  
What a long night this is going to be, he thought, as he went back to his book. 


	3. The Portkey of McGonagall

A/N: AWWW!! KAWAIKUTE! Could this be the start of something new? I hope so!   
  
Disclaimer: Chpt. 5, Hp5. I don't own Final Fantasy, btw.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3-The Portkey of McGonagall  
  
"Harry, wake up. Harry. HARRY!" Joey shouted in Harry's ear. His neck was aching and so was his whole body. In front of him was Joey and Professor McGonagall, holding what seemed to be a cough medicine bottle.  
"Good Morning, Mr. Potter, I trust that you have had enough sleep?" said Professor McGonagall. "Now, the portkey will activate in about...five minutes. Pack your bags onto the carts, they will be able to come. We are not going to leave your stuff behind." Joey and Harry got ready, packed their baggage onto the carts, and within three minutes they were all packed and ready to go.  
"Now, are you all set? Yes, yes, ok. Now...three...two...one." Harry first remembered what it was like, when he first took a portkey to the Quidditch World Cup in his fourth year. He remembered when he and Cedric were transported from the Tri-wizard Tournament to Voldemort's re-awakening, where Cedric was killed. He had used the same Portkey to transport back to Hogwarts, where he was safe with Cedric's body. In no time at all, they were in the entrance hall of the school.   
"Make your way up to your dormitories, and please be quiet. There are all still sleeping." Professor McGonagall gestured for them to quickly make their way up to their common room.   
When they entered the common room, there was no one there. They weren't sleepy, nor were they hungry, and it was way too early for breakfast to be served. Harry sat on the couch, while Joey sat on the chair nearest to the fire. They remembered the very same mistake that they did in their fifth-year, where they kissed and Dean, Seamus, and Ron walked in on them. Joey remembered when Dean, her long-time boyfriend, was killed down in the forbidden forest. She was not able to mourn him like Cho did for Cedric, but she was crying. She had only hoped that Harry knew.  
They talked until they had to change into their school attire, when Hermione and Ron came downstairs, talking casually. When they all saw each other, they all had surprised looks on their faces.  
"Harry! Joey! I thought-  
"We were so worried-"  
"-Thought we were never going to-"  
"-then we were saved-"  
After all the simmering and the talking died down, Joey and Harry headed upstairs while Hermione and Ron waited for them down in the common room, winking at each other.  
~::|::~  
They headed down to the Great Hall where many of the students were eating breakfast and recieving mail. Joey recieved an owl from her parents, who were worried about her not getting onto the train, and had scolded her for staying up so late when Harry was over.  
"You're lucky you didn't get a howler!" Ron said. Hermione said a small 'uh oh..' and they all asked what happened.   
"Just read it for yourself." Hermione handed the letter over to Joey, who read it aloud.  
  
My Dear Hermy-own-ninny (Joey sniggered),  
  
I'm vack in Bulgaria. It vos so lonely vithout you here. You cvan't imagine how much I missed ever your last visit, last year. But I am afvraid I cannot love you anymore. I have yust met another girl vho is...how do you say it...more prettier than you. Have a good life, my darling Hermy-own-ninny. Say hi to Weasley and Potter for me.  
  
Love alvays,  
Viktor Krum  
  
"So you DID go over to his place last summer!" said Ron accuselingly.   
"That's not the point!" Hermione snapped.   
"Hey, Joey, you want to visit the Cedric's grave with me and Cho today? After classes, that is. We can see Dean too." said Harry over the noise of the fighting.  
"What? Oh, sure." said Joey reluctantly.  
"You know, you remind me a bit of that Garnet person in Final Fantasy IX." Harry smiled.  
"Oh, that muggle video game? Princess Garnet Til Alexandros? I think she's much more prettier. But then again, she's a video game character." Joey said.  
"Yes, but, you sort of act like her. You both have this mysterious air." said Harry.  
"WELL I NEVER!" Hermione shouted, slammed her letter on the table, and stormed off into the entrance hall. Across from the Gryffindor table, Malfoy and his little gang were laughing at them. Sitting with them was Marcus Flint, a sixth-year (who was in his sixth-year for the 12 years now) Slytherin, the Quidditch captain.  
"What's her problem?" Ron said.  
"She must be PMSing. Anyhoo, I'm gonna grab my books. See you later!" said Joey, who quickly finished her lunch and walked off. Harry and Ron looked at each other. 


	4. Remembering Cedric

A/N: Awww...not itz not Kawaikute any more...poor Hermione...anyway, jealously REARS ITZ UGLY HEAD NOW! XD No, it will tho. So enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:HP5, Chp5  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4-Remebering Cedric  
  
After a grueling Potions class ('Why! Why did Potions have to come up on Monday!!!' Ron howled.), Harry and Joey hurried to the Gryffindor Tower to get ready to visit the graves, with Ron and Hermione trailing, not speaking to each other. Ron found an interesting sight.  
"Hey, Malfoy, what do you think you're doing, hanging around my sister?" It was true. Malfoy, the 'pure'-blooded Slytherin, was talking very friendly-like to what seemed to be a red-headed fifth-year Gryffindor, otherwise known as Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister.  
"Oh, it's the muggle-lover, and his girlfriend, the stinking mudblood." Hermione glared at Malfoy. Malfoy glared at them both, then walked off. Ron and Hermione both shrugged. Harry and Joey came racing back.  
"Where do you two think your going?" said Hermione.  
"Somewhere." Joey said.  
"Somewhere?" Ron asked.  
"We have no time! Get out of our way!" Harry pushed both Ron and Hermione and they ran off. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  
~::+{|}+::~  
A very annoyed looking Cho Chang was waiting for them in the entrance hall. Her final year here, she was short, had long black hair, and was the seeker on their Quidditch team.   
"Oh, you brought her along, too? Well, he was her boyfriend so...ok then. Let's get going." Cho said, and they walked out to a serene spot by the lake where their bodies were buried. By then, Cho had already started breaking down in tears. Harry comforted her (A/n: At this part, Harry is torn by his love for two women : Cho and Joey. Remember that :).). Joey headed over to Dean's grave by herself and kneeled a bit, whispering a few words.  
"Dean...remember that I'll still love you. And I know you want me to go on, and not be attached to your death. I saw it happen, Dean, I saw it. You'll always be remembered in our hearts too, Dean." Joey rose. She pulled a single red rose from her cloak, and placed it atop of his stonehead. "I think I'm going to go back first." Joey smiled and slowly walked up the path back to the school.  
"I think we had better go back up too." said Harry. Cho nodded in agreement. They both walked up the steps. As they parted in the Entrance Hall, Harry suddenly had a thought. He wanted to catch up on his Quidditch, so he went to the broom closet and got out his Firebolt, the fastest one in the world. He slowly walked out to the Quidditch pitch, where he saw another person having the same thought as him.  
Probably a Hufflepuff or someone like that, Harry thought. Only it wasn't the person he was thinking of.   
"Joey!" Harry shouted. And with Joey, was Ron. Ron was taking shots on Joey. "Ron! What are you two doing here?"  
"Ron wants to be on the Quidditch team. And I'm helping him." Joey smiled.  
"I'm preparing to be a Chaser." Ron said. Hermione waved from the bleachers, she was watching both of them. "Why don't you come help us? We sure could use another tutor here!" Joey shouted, once again. Harry thoughtfully agreed, and went up into the air with his broom.  
For over two hours, they practiced on Joey, who tried to not block everyone of Ron's shots. Ron drastically improved;he even managed to gather a small crowd. They finally quit when it was dark and when they realised they had assignments to do and labs to hand in.  
~::+{|}+::~  
"Oh no. Astronomy first today!" Ron leaned back and realized that there was no back on his seat when he suddenly fell over onto the floor of the Great Hall. A few people looked at him, some of them giggled. Ron muttered under his breath, "Damn seats."  
"Haha. What good luck, I have Ancient Runes!" Joey stuck her tongue out at Ron. Ron made a small little annoying sound.   
"At least it's better than Divination." Hermione said. She quit Divination on her third year, when Professor Trelawney insulted her in front of the whole class.  
"Professor Trelawney quite likes me. She thinks I have real talent for this sort of stuff." Joey said.  
"Her and her 'inner' eye. She's a bit of a phony, if you ask me." Harry and Ron agreed in earnest, to not get on Hermione's bad side.  
"She also admitted that I was better than her." Joey said. Hermione perked up immediately. Harry sighed.  
"This is going to be a long day." 


	5. Quidditch Trials Pt 1

A/N: That was a little boring. I have to start thinking about ideas. I've already got the ending for it, tho, which is good. :)  
  
Disclaimer:Nothing.Except for Joey and the plot. Yesyes.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5-Quidditch Trials  
  
Everyone wondered who their new teacher was going to be. Professor Moody had already taught last year, and it wasn't fun. All the students knew was that their teacher was somewhat of a sorceress, if not so. She did indeed have magical powers, and it was also confirmed that the teacher was send by the Ministry. Joey and the others wasled in the class, when they found a very Veela looking character.  
"Welcome class. I'm your teacher, Professor Ahsrachrate." said the Professor. She had sleek black hair and brown eyes which looked like portals you could be sucked into.   
"What?" They all said. They piled into their seats.  
"Ok. Follow me. Ah-"  
"Ah-"  
"shra-"  
"shra-"  
"crate."  
"crate."  
"Now, Ahsrachrate!" The class fell silent. The only ones who could pronounce it were Joey and Hermione. Half of the class looked at them, and half of them were still silent. Professor Ahsrachrate sighed.  
"My name's not that HARD to pronounce, is it?" The name-prounouncing kept going on, until the bell rang for the next class. Professor Ahsrachrate sighed again.  
"Ok, next class, we'll NOT focus on prounouncing my name, ok? We'll start on Aurors and spells next class. Joey and Hermione, 10 points to Gryffindor for both of you." Joey and Hermione beamed at each other.  
"I have a feeling it's going to be a very long year. And I mean LONG." said Ron. Seamus walked up to them, along with Neville.  
"Her name was long to pronounce! Even I couldn't pronounce it! But then again, I usually am not one of the smart ones." said Neville, with a sudden realization that he wasn't that smart.  
"Oh well! At least we got a twenty points good start in the lead!" Joey said. That was true. They had to win the house cup again this year; they had won it five years in a row, beating Slytherin.   
"I totally forgot! Hermione, Professor Kitximi said we're both eligible for her Ancient Runes Advanced Learning course! We have to see her at lunch break!" said Joey. Both of them raced down the hall to meet Professor Kitximi, where a bunch of other students were also there.  
"So, Harry, have I got a shot at being a Chaser?" said Ron when both Seamus and Neville had gone.   
"Yep. Madam Hooch really doesn't give a damn to what the Quidditch Captain does, so Joey and I have decided you're our new Chaser for the season!" Harry and Ron said a big "Hey!" (Like Chandler and Joey do in Friends), and hugged.   
  
"Ancient Runes Advanced LEARNING? What is she thinking? We're going to be in a class with a bunch of Seventh years! AND with no one we know!" said Hermione. Apparently, the Advanced Learning class was going to be with a bunch of Seventh Years, lectures and all. Professor Kitximi thought they had "potiental". It was really advanced learning; well, Advanced Learning for the sixth-years, at least. It was actually supposed to be a regular learning course the seventh-years, but, Joey and Hermione progressed so well, so it was basically an "Advanced Learning" course for them.   
"Be happy, Hermione! It's gonna help us if we ever wanna be in the Linguistics department someday!" Joey was hopefully planning to do that. Ancient Runes was her favourite subject. Of course, it WAS one of her favourite subjects. But she wasn't sure whether it was Hermione's favourite subject...  
"Flubbergibit." The Fat Lady opened her portrait and there was Ron and Harry, gazing over at the message boards, glazed looks in their eyes. Joey and Hermione read the message boards and looked at Ron and Harry, then back to the message.  
"'Sixth-years and up: Special Hogsmeade Horse-carriage ride on the outskirts of Hogsmeade! A perfect way to spend time with your honey-pie and cuddle up with them!'" Hermione read from the board. They looked at Ron and Harry, the message, then back to Ron and Harry. Joey and Hermione raised their eyebrows and thought this was strange. Joey and Hermione decided to snap fingers in front of their faces, which seemed to work.   
"Hey, You wanna go to the Horse-Carriage Ride with me?" Harry and Ron said at the same time. But since Hermione was trying to wake Harry up, and Joey was trying to wake Ron up, they sort of got confused. Both of them pointed to the other, which obviously meant 'You're asking her, not me.' And they replied in favour to the question.  
"Sure, why not?" Joey replied.  
"Ok." Hermione answered nonchalantly.  
We're going on a Horse ride! Harry thought calmy to himself. 


	6. The HorseCarriage Ride

A/N: After no computer for THREE days, and some help with the movie, I've finally got this down! Whoah, the resolution on this screen is high...So, sexual thoughts here. No probs, k? No flamers, or else you'll get them right back! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: HP5, Chpt. 5  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6-The Horse-Carriage Ride  
  
"So, is this only exclusively FOR Sixth-years?" Joey asked Hagrid as she waited for Harry to get a carriage for the four of them.  
"Nah, this week 'ere is jus' fer the sixth-years. Only fifth-years an' up get this 'ere sort o' thing. We didn't have it last year 'cause I guess o' the You-Know-Who scare." explained Hagrid.  
"Oh. I see. So last week must've been the Fifth-years and next week will be the Seventh-years, right?" Joey asked. She was really confused now.  
"Yep. You got 'em." Hagrid pulled up a horse-carriage right when Harry just arrived. Joey signaled Ron and Hermione to come into the carriage.  
Inside was two compartments: one for each couple. The whole inside of the carriage, including the barrier, was magicked transparent so you could see everywhere, except the couple in front of you. Even the roof was transparent.  
"It's amazing." Joey said to herself. They all climbed in; Harry and JOey on one compartment, Ron and Hermione in the other. Both imagined what Ron and Hermione were doing right now: making out. Harry and Joey sat on different sides of the compartment, quite far away.  
"What a nice ride this is, huh?" Harry said on one side.  
"Yeah...I guess..." Joey shrugged. This is what they had NOT planned on doing. She thought about Ron and Hermione's relationship: probably snogging and kissing all the time. Maybe they had-  
No. That was NOT what she was thinking. She didn't want to think about it until she had married or until she was 19, which ever came first. Maybe she do it with-  
She shook her head. She WAS NOT thinking about this now.  
"You know, Harry, this really isn't romantic at all." Joey said suddenly, which made Harry jump a little. "Maybe you should've gone with Cho or Ginny instead..."  
"Ur, what makes you think...uh...well...I really...um...wanted to go with you...." Uh-oh. Harry should've never opened his mouth in the first place. He clamped it shut over his mouth, realizing what he had done.  
"Uh, what did you say?" Joey looked at him very funnily. Harry had just said something. Could mean that he liked her? Well, that couldn't be possible. (A/N: Sorry, I'm listening to Simple And Clean and I'm really into the romantic mood ^^;; )She was just a normal Canadian-chinese girl, whose father was the vice-Minister of Magic. And he...he was the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who wins all the Quidditch matches, the one who gets the fame. He was nice too. And good looking.  
"N-n-othing." Harry suttetered. "Hey, why don't make this a little more romantic if you snuggle up to me?" Joey nodded. They sat in the middle of the seat, Joey in Harry's arms, like when they were in the train station (almost).   
"I don't know. I've never...had this kind of love before. Like, someone hugging me or something like that." Joey said.  
"Neither have I. Well, when you've been living with the Dursleys for 16 years, you kind of get used to them not liking you." Harry said in return. Joey looked up to smile at Harry, when they both realized that their faces were inches apart from each other. They were getting closer and closer...  
The cart stopped. The door to where Ron and Hermione opened first, letting them out first. Joey and Harry quickly separated, making it so that nothing happened during those last minutes. Had that much time passed already? It sure seemed like it. When the door opened to their compartment, they saw not Hogwarts, but a beautiful garden sparkling with fairies. Was this the borders of Hogsmeade? Harry always thought that there was a mountain there of some sort. But it was gone. And behind them, were horse-carriages, but no Hogsmeade in sight. Had this been really truly magic?  
They strolled in garden, Harry's hand always brushing over Joey's (this actually happened quite a few times). They gazed and marvelled at the brilliant plants, lights, and many other wonderous things that happened.  
At the end of their beautiful tour, they met up with Ron and Hermione, and they headed off back to Hogwarts.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Sorri about the delays! I know you're all waiting for my works to be published...J/K. I'm currently working on my new HP website( I'm looking 4 staff rite now..so e-mail me if u wanna help!) so the chapters might not come as fast. I do have homework and a life. 


	7. Ancient runes

A/N: Sorry for the long delay! I had midterms and stuff, so I'm back!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7-Ancient Runes  
  
Hermione and Joey were stuck in Ancient Runes class. After transferring from their Year six ancient runes class, the Year Seven Ancient Runes also seemed to be the same. Even though it was supposed to be an "enriched class", the skill of it was like a Year One Transfiguration class. Even some of the studnets, who seemed to be much dumber than Hermione and Joey, were amazed at the level of learning Hermione and Joey.  
"Ohmigod, this is just never going to end!" Hermione groaned. Both her and Joey had just finished a page of translations, and Joey had just patiently finished a conversation with a Quidditch hopeful, Ryoko Ogawa, who was hoping to make the Quidditch team this year.  
"Don't sweat it, Hermione, this class is going to be a breeze. We could make the Linguisticts department next year!" said Joey.  
"But I was hopin for Experimental charms! You know I want to-" Joey hurriedly clamped her hand over Hermione's mouth to shut her up. "Look, I just want to have some experience creating new charms, I mean, I could be the head of the department!" Now, Hermione, who was speaking loud enough, had made everyone, including the Professor, look her way. She was just sitting there, speechless, without thought, and immediately shut up at once.  
The professor continued the lesson, until, finally, the bell rang and everyone was free to go.  
"Hey, Joey, can you wait for a moment?" Someone tapped Joey on the shoulder, which made her turn, only to find out that it was her classmate, a Seventh-year, named Mazao Kitsura. Mazao was one of those types who was like Cedric Diggory: handsome, anyone could fall in love with him.  
"Oh yeah, sure."  
"Umm...well...it's sort of hard to say this, but...do you want go and watch the Ravenclaw against Slytherin game on Saturday, with me?" he finally said. Joey thought there for a moment. "Well, I know you're on the team and everything, but..."  
"Well, I don't know. I mean..." Joey looked away for a moment, then looked back, only to find that Mazao's face was right near her ear. "I have to be with the quidditch team..."  
"What, so that you can be with that famous Harry Potter? C'mon, I thought you were much maturer than that...I mean, you could be with a great guy like me, other than that Harry Potter person. Look at it this way..."  
Meanwhile, Harry was walking calmly through the hallways, looking out for the Ancient Runes class. When he finally got there, however, he was looking at a scene where Mazao was leaning toward Joey, Joey practically terrified. Harry hid behind a pillar, ready for any sudden movement. Mazao leaned in for the kiss, Joey closed her eyes. Then she spotted Harry, and suddenly shouted, "HARRY!" and ran toward him, and hugged him. Mazao was left, practically speechless. Joey then procedeed to hold hands with Harry (which made him blush).  
"Sorry. I think you were dealing with the wrong person." Joey said, then winked at him and walked off with Harry into the Corridors.  
"So..um, what was that about?" Harry asked, looking down at the floor, still bright red.  
"Oh, that? This guy just...tried to ask me to the next quidditch game." Joey replied. "I never really liked him. Too much of a player."  
"Really." Then suddenly, Harry realized that Joey was still hanging on to his arm. But, it seems like she got to him first.  
"Oh, sorry..I forgot that I was still hanging on to you." Joey quickly blushed, then let go of Harry's arm.  
Damn..and it was before the Gryffindor Tower... Harry thought. He looked around, and hoped that no one saw that, and went into the Gryffindor Tower. 


	8. Gryffindor Reveals A Secret

A/N: So how the last chapter? ^-^ These chapters might come short because I have WRITER's block and have absolutely nothing to come up with.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8-Gryffindor reveals a secret  
  
As Harry shuffled out to the Quidditch Pitch with Joey, he had the nervousness of seeing the new quidditch players shout out with joy -- as the rejected ones grumbled with sadness. He felt this way, in a weird way though, when he got chosen for the role of Seeker on the Quidditch team in first year. Somehow it made him feel important, like he was taken in as somehow who didn't seem like The Boy Who Lived, but a person who just felt like a normal wizard. But now, with responsibilities of the Quidditch captain, he had almost no time at all for play. He had to look after the quidditch team, tend after his homework, and work his feelings for certain "girls".  
"Ok, listen up everyone. This is it. After this announcement, I'll say the names of the people who were accepted into Gryffindor's Quidditch team. If you do get in, congratulations, and if you don't, good try, you can always make the team next year!" Harry chuckled. He winked at Joey and began to say the names of the chosen.  
"First, we'll announce the names of our new chasers, and three were chosen. They are: Julie Roberts, Maki Sukamoto, and Ron Weasley." Ron looked up with joy, and so did the other two. Ron smiled at both of them, then left to join Hermione. Joey looked at the two of them, acting nicely to each other which was...strange.  
"Second, is our Beaters. They showed us great strength and power in their shots, but only two could be chosen. So it is my pleasure to introduce our new beaters, Chris Lukt..." Harry tried to pronounce.  
"LUKTE!" piped Chris, a fairly short kid who seemed to have a big voice.  
"Ok, ok...Lukte, and our other beater, Tsukasa Kobayashi. Please give a big hand to our new Gryffindor team!" Harry crumpled the little piece of paper that he read out of and threw it into the grass, and then went to the chosen members and congratulated them. Joey, on the other hand, went up to the little second years that didn't make it and said to try again next year. They stopped crying because of the thoughtful comment she made to them, and they replied that they were determined to make the team next with some more pratice and self-confidence. Joey smiled at them and then walked off with Harry back to the common room.  
"Geez...it's finally over. We can get on with Quidditch practice now." Said Joey as she stretched her arms.  
"Haha...maybe now we can finally get on with our lives and homework." Harry jokingly said. They kept talking to each other until the common room, where they entered and decided to sit down on the couch. But they got too hung up in talking that they didn't notice the couple next to them, cuddling each other and speaking very soft words to each other. That was, until Harry, sitting almost opposite of Joey, recognized the two lovers immediately.  
"RON?!" Harry shouted out.  
"HARRY?!?!" Ron pratically screamed. Joey looked behind her, and when Ron lifted his face, he revealed that the girl he was cuddling (and kissing) was in fact, their friend, Hermione Granger!  
"HERMIONE?!?!" Joey screamed.  
"JOEY?!?!?" Hermione gasped. The four were now looking at each other, while the whole of Gryffindor tower was looking at them, surprised at the shout-outs.  
"Omigod...you...Ron...AND HERMIONE?!" Joey practically shouted, accusingly pointing at the two of them, practically flabbergasted. "No wonder you two were acting so friendly to each other!!!"  
"Well..um...you see..."Ron tried to say, blushing madly.  
"Dammit Ron, and you couldn't tell your best friend!" Harry jokingly said.  
"So how long have you two been GOING OUT!" Joey said happily with an evil smile on her face.  
"Oh geez, don't you guys know?" Hermione said with a groan.  
"what? know what?" Joey and Harry both said, looking at each other confused.  
"Where we took off those days! The days...you know, when we snuck off?" Hermione said.  
"Oh. Yeah, I sorta didn't really pay attention to that..."  
"I was too busy with Quidditch...er..." They both laughed a little, embarassed, blushing a little.  
"Oh. Okay then." Ron said.  
"Hey, there's a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday!" Neville announced. Joey and Harry smilied at each other, excited by the fact that there was a trip this Saturday from all the Quidditch and hectic activites they had.  
  
~::{|}::~  
  
Ron and Hermione were more confident from that day on, and they started holding hands, cuddling in the common room, and going out to the gardens and such.  
"Wish I had a boyfriend." Joey sighed one day as Ron and Hermione were "out".  
"Oh, c'mon. You had one last year." Harry said, putting his Quill down.  
"Yes, I know, but I miss having one." Joey said with a deep sigh.  
"You have alot of other things to look forward too."  
"You're right. There's the Hogsmeade trip to look forward to, and then...Quidditch practice." Joey said confidently. "Damn...I'm too hyper...hungry...need...food." Harry laughed and went back to his homework.  
Maybe I'm too confident. No, I will. But...I love her too much. If she ends up with another guy, then...maybe I'm just a castaway. But, she's not like that. Or is she? Harry thought as Joey walked up to her dormitory, winking at Harry. He smiled and silently went back to his work. But he just couldn't stop thinking about her.  
I hope I'll achieve love one day. Not being used by some slutty girl who thinks getting any guy she wants makes her popular. I hope she likes me too, not because I'm The Boy Who Lived, but for who I am. Then, again, it's probably impossible. Oh well.  
Harry reluctantly went back to his work until Ron and Hermione came back from their so-called 'date'.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Not much happening here. Oh well. I hope you enjoy, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R/R!!! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT!!! 


	9. Our Destiny

A/N: FINALLY I AM UPDATING!!!!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Our Destiny  
  
With Hogsmeade in mind, everyone was excited, especially Joey and Harry. While in the horse carriages, Hermione and Ron were deathly close, while Joey and Harry were vastly apart. Joey, happy and cheerful as usual, was all exciting about getting gifts for her parents, since she forgot to buy some for the Moon Festival that happened in September.   
  
"EEE I am SOOO excited!" Joey said happily.  
  
Someone ate too many chocolate frogs today, Harry thought and laughed. Everyone seemed happy about going to Hogsmeade: apparently there was a good sale going on and everyone saved up their Galleons for something like this. Hermione was intent of buying alot more of edible Dental floss that she found in 3rd year. Ron, who also happened to have a few Galleons on him too, wanted to buy food for Pig, who's supply of bird food ran out last night.  
  
Harry was just intent of spending the day with Joey. He wasn't going to say his love to her or anything, but just to a companion and take care of her. Well, not exactly take care of her.  
  
"We're here!" Hermione shouted looking out through the glass. A beautiful view of Hogsmeade came into view, as they were getting ready for the sale. A few banners and such were already up. The door opened and they went straight to the sweets shop where a few Hogwarts people were already there. Many of the hogwarts students were walking around, looking for presents for their parents or relatives to send later. Even Harry found some good items as well, though he didn't know what or who they were for.  
  
Harry's plan of spending the day with Joey actually went pretty well, indeed. They went to the Three Broomsticks (alone) and had a few Butterbears and lunch, then went for more shopping.  
  
"Wow, it's a pretty day today, isn't it?" commented Joey. Harry looked up. There was nothing but the sun and a few clouds.  
  
"Yes, it is really pretty today. I wonder why Neville refused to come..." Harry looked around, but he didn't see Neville within the crowds of Hogwarts kids in Honeydukes or Zonko's. Suddenly, a very pretty chinese girl with flowing long black hair reached his view.  
  
"Hello Harry!" shouted Cho Chang, the object of Harry's affection in 4th year. She didn't appear to be the same as she was last year; in fact, she seemed to look more stressed out.  
  
"Oh, hello Cho." replied Harry, politely waving to her. Joey suddenly looked up, unaware by the fact that Cho had just arrived at Hogsmeade. She also hadn't seemed to notice the fact that Harry was having a pleasant conversation with her. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's my last year at Hogwarts so I'm enjoying as much as I can! Quidditch is a pain in the butt though, Davies is trying to lengthen our practice schedule now so that we can win the Quidditch cup this year!" Cho said whole-heartidly. "I know he's trying his best this year, but I think he's pushing it a little."  
  
"Oh, sometimes people can go over the edge sometimes." said Harry.  
  
"You just got a whole load of new players, right?" asked Cho happily.  
  
"Yeah, we did, but we haven't exactly done well, if you know what I mean..." said Harry, now looking at Joey to come and take him away. Apparently she was ignoring all of his signs, as she went to look at the wonderful flowers in the flower shop.  
  
"Of course you've done well! You beat Slytherin, didn't you? AND with that new lot as well!" Cho said admiringly.  
  
"Yeah, we did, but...that's not really the point..." Harry said.  
  
"Of COURSE it is the point! Oh, we have to go now. I'll see in you school later, then." Cho and her group of friends left the place where Harry and Joey were, and they joined another group of friends, in which they all kept talking animatedly to one another.  
  
"Oh, are you done looking around?" Apparently Joey had not realized that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was talking to Cho Chang, one of the prettiest girls in all of Hogwarts. It seemed for those few minutes in which Harry was having a (pleasant) conversation with Cho, Joey was just seemed to be having a ball looking at all the wonderful flowers in the shop.  
  
I wonder she thinks these flowers are so...interesting, thought Harry.  
  
"Hey, Harry, isn't this flower pretty? It's my favourite kind of flower." Joey showed him a very pretty turquoise-bluish rose, in which its label read, "The Oceanica rose, a.k.a the rose of the sea."  
  
"Wow, it does sort of remind me of the sea..." Harry said thoughtfully after reading the label.   
  
Maybe I could get these roses for her birthday or sometime! Harry thought excitedly. Oh wait, you just don't know when her birthday is.  
  
"Of course! It's the Rose Of the Sea. Obviously it would've reminded you of the sea." Joey shook her head and sighed. "Well, let's go. We got to go and meet Hermione and Ron." Harry sighed in dissapointment as they went to the carriages.  
  
"Oh, by the way, when's your birthday?" asked Harry innocently.  
  
"Feburary 14th. Why?" replied Joey, curious and suspicious.  
  
"On valentine's day? Really?" said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, but why do you wanna know?" She asked again.  
  
"Oh, maybe you want to go out to Hogsmeade? If we do go on that day?" Harry asked innocently, whistling.  
  
"Sure." Joey replied, unaware of her current situation.  
  
"What? Really?"  
  
"Yeah, why not? But...what if there isn't a Hogsmeade trip?"  
  
"Hunh? Oh...er...I guess...we walk out in the gardens, I suppose."  
  
"ok then."  
  
"Ok, it's set!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yeah, now I'm stuck. I had alot of surprising things for the upcoming chapters, however, so don't worry! 


End file.
